Tao et Asaki, une histoire bien étrange
by Mai-chan6
Summary: Ren est convoque par son oncle. Il a une importante nouvelle a luiannoncer. Accompagne par ses amis il se rend au Manoir des Tao. La une vieille prophetie resurgit. Mais que vat il arriver? Et qui est la famille Asaki ? Vous le saurez en lisant ma fic
1. Chap 1 La déclarartion des Tao

**Titre** : Tao et Asaki, une histoire bien étrange…

**Auteur : **mai-chan 6

**Chapitre : **1 sur ? (je ne sais pas encore °-° ") > La déclaration des Tao

**Genre : **Romance

**Disclamer** : les personnages de Shaman King ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre la famille Asaki, les lieux et toute l'histoire sont le fruit de mon imagination un peu trop débordante

**Histoire : **Je ne me fie qu'à l'anime car je n'ai jamais lu le manga (honte sur moi > ", lool) donc certains éléments différeront peut être du manga, je m'en excuse d'avance

**Situation : **Quelques années après la fin du tournoi.

* * *

Le tournoi des shamans a pris fin il y a maintenant plusieurs années. Celui qui en est sorti vainqueur se nomme Yoh Asakura. Il s'est uni au Roi des Esprits et a sauvé notre monde de la destruction. Mais il n'y est pas arrivé seul, ses meilleurs amis étaient à ses côtés ; Tao Ren, Horohoro, Chocolove, Bokoutu no Ryu, Faust VIII sans oublier Manta et Anna. Aujourd'hui ils coulent des jours heureux tous ensemble... enfin presque... quelque chose va peut être arriver...

Nos héros ont bien grandi depuis le tournoi, maintenant la plupart d'entre eux a 18 ans. Nous les retrouvons durant une agréable journée du mois de mai devant l'entrée du Manoir des Tao.

- Eh Ren, il fiche toujours autant la trouille ton manoir. J'en ai froid dans le dos.

- Personne ne t'a demandé de venir Horo. Si t'es pas content tu t'en vas.

- Eh vous deux c'est pas la peine de vous disputer. Mais… euh… au fait Ren, pourquoi t'es revenu au manoir ? demanda Ryo.

- J'ai reçu un appel de mon oncle. Il m'a demandé de venir le plus vite possible. s'arrête un instant…se retourne vers ses amis Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là en fait tous les six ?

- Ben on allait pas te laisser revenir ici tout seul, hi hi dit Yoh en rigolant comme à son habitude

- Ouais, eh puis on est une bande de potes, t'as déjà oublié ? On se lâche pas d'un pouce. renchérit Ryu en levant le pouce

- Aller, c'est bon. Ren regarda ses amis, Yoh, Horo, Choco, Ryu, Faust et Manta, sourit (1), se retourna et pénétra dans la demeure

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la grande salle principale (2). Là, son oncle, sa mère, son grand-père et sa sœur l'attendait.

- Ravi de te revoir Ren.

- Bienvenue mon fils.

- Bonjour petit frère.

Tout notre petit groupe sembla surpris par le visage souriant des Tao. Mais d'un côté cela montrait qu'ils avaient changés

- Je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul. Venez tous vous asseoir, j'ai une importante nouvelle à t'annoncer Ren révéla En sur un ton solennel.

Tout le monde pris place autour de la table. C'est le grand-père de Ren qui prit la parole.

- Je vais te parler un peu de notre histoire. Il y a cela des centaines d'années avant que notre famille ne sombre dans les ténèbres et la réclusion, nous vivions dans un autre manoir situé dans la forêt Kenzen, et nous avions comme ami la prestigieuse famille Asaki.

- Asaki !

- Tu sais quelque chose sur eux Manta ? s'étonna Yoh

- Oui j'ai déjà lu quelque chose sur eux dans mes livres. On dit que cette famille est composée de shamans extrêmement forts.

- Woua, c'est des gens supers importants alors.

- C'est exact confirma le grand-père. Les shamans Asaki sont les shamans les plus puissants du monde. Ils s'entraînent entre eux, sur leur territoire, possèdent des fantômes gardiens redoutables, apprennent des techniques anciennes et implacables connues d'eux seuls. Rare sont les personnes capables de les battre. De plus, ils possèdent une grande sagesse. C'est pour cela que de tous temps et encore aujourd'hui, ils sont respectés et appréciés. Les membres de cette famille étaient donc nos amis, mais s'ils ne nous ont pas prêté main forte lors de notre période néfaste parce que nous leur avions demandé de ne pas intervenir. Nous n'aurions pas supportés de les entraîner avec nous dans le déclin.

- Mais quel rapport avec cette vieille histoire et le fait que Ren a été convoqué ?

- J'y viens Ryu, j'y viens. Nous venons de recevoir une lettre de l'actuel chef de cette famille, Yami. Il nous dit que grâce à Ren nous commençons à retrouver de notre prestige d'en temps et que d'ici peu il pourrait sûrement nous ramener à notre paroxysme. Il ajoute qu'il trouve intolérable que nous vivions encore dans cette région reculée, c'est pour cela qu'il nous invite à regagner notre ancien manoir de Kenzen.

- Mais depuis les centaines d'années qu'il a été laissé à l'abandon, il doit être en mauvais état et inhabitable, non ? demanda Faust qui arrêta pour un instant de contempler les magnifiques yeux d'Elisa (3)

- En effet cela devrait être le cas, mais ces gens-là ne font jamais les choses à moitié. Ils se sont occupés de le rénover à leur frais pour que nous puissions y habiter.

- Drôlement sympa ces gens !

- Tais-toi cheveux bleus… Eh alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez convoqué ? Vous pouviez me l'annoncer par téléphone ou par fax, non ?

- En effet, mais en tant que chef de la famille Tao nous avions besoin de ton accord… et j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire.

- Dis c'est une super chance pour ta famille, tu vas pas la refuser hein dit Ryu en faisant du coude à Ren

- Bien sûr que non imbécile, c'est évident que je vais accepter repousse le bras de Ryu Qu'as-tu d'autre à ma dire grand-père ?

- Yami évoque aussi LA prophétie.

- Hein ? Quelle prophétie ?

- Elle est très ancienne et très importante pour nos deux clans. Elle a été prononcée quelques mois avant notre décadence. Elle dit"La famille Tao de son importance perdra après la défaite face aux guerriers Enrah. S'exiler en terres arides et isolées obligée elle sera et s'éloigner de la famille Asaki elle devra. Seulement rien n'est perdu pour ces deux clans unis par une amitié profonde. Dans des centaines d'années deux élus séparés par 141 jours apparaîtront et afin de rassembler les deux familles ils s'uniront. Après les 18 années de la Vierge ils se rencontreront et Le céleste Dragon de L'union ils formeront quand "un" ils feront."

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Huh… Ryu… exaspéra notre pauvre Manta

- J'ai peur de ne pas saisir moi non plus grand-père.

- Ren, tu es l'un des deux élus de cette prophétie, celui des Tao. Tu seras celui qui nous rapprochera des Asaki en t'unissant avec l'autre élue.

- Hein ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de 141 jours, de Vierge et de Dragon ?

- Mais c'est pourtant pas compliqué --" . Ne me dite pas que je suis là seul à avoir compris ?

Ren, Yoh, Ryu, Faust, Choco et Horo se retournèrent en même temps vers Manta, des regards interrogateurs

- Huh…soupir Je vais vous expliquer. Les 141 jours font référence aux nombres de jours qui séparent la naissance des deux élus, quant à la Vierge, elledoit sûrement être l'autre élue qui je suppose est une fille, c'est cela grand-père ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis pas ton grand-père.

Manta se prend un coup de canne derrière la tête

- Oui...oui désolé goutte de sueur derrière la tête (4)

- Le petit a parfaitement raison. D'après ce que me dit Yami, elle se prénomme Aurore et a bien 141 jours de différence avec toi. Tu es né le 1er décembre 1986, elle le 21 mai. En ce qui concerne le Dragon de L'Union, il s'agit d'un dragon légendaire d'une puissance sans conteste. Il est apparut une fois le soir même de la prophétie. Depuis Asaki et Tao espèrent le revoir un jour. Mais nous ne savons pas comment il est apparu. Je ne saurais dire ce que signifie" Le céleste Dragon de L'union ils formeront quand"un" ils feront."

- Donc Ren est l'élu qui vous rapprochera de vos vieux potes. Et il devra faire « un » avec cette fille, Aurore, pour faire apparaître ce fameux Dragon et redonner prestance à votre famille.

- C'est cela.

- J'ai encore une petite question maître. Et pour"ils s'uniront", ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Ren va devoir faire ? interrogea Ryu

- C'est pour cela que je t'ai fait venir mon neveu. C'est la chose la plus importante que je devais t'annoncer.Tu devras donc nous accompagner à Kenzen afin de la rencontrer.

- P…Pourquoi ? Ren redoutait un peu la réponse

- De cette façon, il sera plus simple de préparer… votre mariage déclara Tao Ran (5)

Toute notre bande de copains si joyeux il y a encore quelques instants pâlit d'un seul coup

Mon m… mon m… mon mar… mon mariage ! Ren n'arrivait pu à articuler un mot tant la surprise était grande, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

SON MARIAGE ! crièrent en cœur ses amis en tombant de leur chaise (6)tout aussi choqués par cette surprenante révélation

* * *

(1) je suis sûre qu'il doit être trop kawaii quand il sourit 3> 

(2) salle que l'on peut voir dans l'anime, celle où tout le monde a dinné.

(3) Eh oui c'est deux-là n'ont pas changer, lol

(4) XD désolé, pas pu m'en empécher, ça fait un peu genre maître Yomei XD

(5) Je crois que c'est le nom de la mère de Ren mais je n'en suis pas sûre

(6) XD

Maintenant je vous présente mes excuses pour cette histoire complètement déjanté > " (lool)

Voilà j'ai donc arrêté l'histoire ici. Ne soyez pas trop sévère c'est ma première fic, et c'est vraiment pas facile --" . Donnez moi vos avis afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Je ne mettrais pas le prochain chapitre en ligne si je n'ai pas de review. Autant vous prévenir ; )


	2. Chap 2 La rencontre des Asaki

**Titre** : Tao et Asaki, une histoire bien étrange…

**Auteur : **mai-chan 6

**Chapitre : **2 -- Rencontre des Asaki

**Genre : **Romance

**Disclamer** : les personnages de Shaman King ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre la famille Asaki, les lieux et toute l'histoire sont le fruit de mon imagination un peu trop débordante

**Histoire : **Je ne me fie qu'à l'anime car je n'ai jamais lu le manga (honte sur moi ", lool) donc certains éléments différeront peut être du manga, je m'en excuse d'avance

**Situation : **Quelques années après la fin du tournoi.

_Au milieu d'une immense forêt chinoise, tout est calme, le vent ne souffle pas. Mais cet étrange silence vient d'être rompu par des bruits sourds : on entend des sabres s'entrechoquer au loin. On peut apercevoir deux jeunes femmes dans une clairière qui se livrent à un combat acharné. Un coup en avant, une esquive, un coup en arrière et ça repart. D'un seul coup, les coups s'arrêtent, on voit un sabre volé dans les airs et retomber quelques mètres plus loin en se plantant dans le sol. L'une était à terre, l'autre avait placé la pointe de son sabre en dessous de la gorge de son adversaire, elles respirent fort, épuisées par la lutte qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle se regardent droit dans les yeux, puis, la gagnante se mit à rire aux éclats et aida son amie à se relever._

« Dis donc Amya, tu régresses ? Ou bien c'est moi qui progresse trop vite pour toi ?

_Elle alla lui ramasser son arme. Le vent était de retour et faisait voler la ravissante chevelure de la triomphatrice. Des cheveux fins et soyeux lui descendent en dessous des épaules, et pour les plus longs pratiquement au milieu du dos. Les plus courts étant d'un blond séduisant qui tire plus sur la couleur jaune du soleil, que sur celle des blés, et pour l'autre partie d'un brun pur et éclatant. Pendant ce laps de temps, Amya reprenait son souffle._

« Tu as réussi à me décoiffer dis donc. _Dis la jolie blonde en ramassant deux petits pics noirs._

_Elle sépara ses cheveux en deux puis fit tourner les deux moitiés en deux chignons, chacun sur un côté de sa tête, et les fixa avec les petits pics. Sa frange et deux mèches lui retombèrent sur le visage. Un visage fin avec des traits gracieux, très agréable à contempler. La féminité dans toute sa beauté. Une bouche rose adorable et délicate, un nez assez petit mais très mignon. Mais ce qui est de plus remarquable chez cette charmante créature, est sans contexte ses yeux d'une couleur rare. Quiconque la regarde dans les yeux ne peut que succomber à cette couleur rouge éclatante. Elle avait une silhouette fine et galbée, une taille gracile, une poitrine normale, une peau mate et douce, de jolies mains et des jambes d'une longueur parfaite, ni trop petites, ni trop longues. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue de combat ancestrale et modernisée : un peignoir blanc aux bordures rouges qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux, qui lui retombaient juste au dessus des genoux, avec le bout des manches larges. A ces pieds des petites chaussures rouges sur lesquelles retombaient des sortes de loose-socks blanches attachées à mi-jambes par des liens rouges. Et l'étui de son sabre est accroché à sa ceinture. Elle déposa l'arme de sa comparse à côté de celle-ci._

« Je crois que c'est toi qui progresse.

« Ça y est, t'as récupéré ? _Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant._

« Ouais, ça va mieux… Comment tu fais pour ne pas être essoufflée ?

« Question d'entraînement.

_Amya, elle, est brune, et ses cheveux sont attachés en chignon qui forme deux cercles sur chaque côté de sa tête. De visage et de silhouette elle ressemble un peu à son amie, sauf qu'elle a des yeux noirs ténébreux, une peau opaline, et qu'elle est plus grande. Elle porte une tenue de combat traditionnelle japonaise, ou plutôt une tenue de samouraï, mais en version femme, dans les tons blancs et noirs qui lui scient à ravir ; et des chaussures ressemblants à des spartiates attachées par des liens qui lui tournent tout autour de la jambe. Sans oublier deux sabres accrochés dans son dos en se croisant._

« Ha ha… tu réponds toujours la même chose à ce genre de question

« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais répondre d'autre

_Mais pour une raison obscure, elle s'arrêta de rire et se mit à écouter attentivement ce qui l'entourait. Amya aussi ne faisait plus un bruit et observait sa camarade. Tout à coup quelque chose bondit de l'ombre des buissons derrière elles. La blonde réagit très rapidement et s'élança en avant._

« Amya ! Forme esprit ! Dans l'épée du dragon !

_Une lutte commença avec cet homme sortit de l'obscurité._

« Tranchant de lumière !

_L'homme se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et fut propulsé contre l'arbre derrière lui._

« Huh…hum… t'étais pas obligé de frapper aussi fort… huh…dit-il avec peine.

« Ca t'apprendra à vouloir m'attaquer par surprise, oncle Ramon.

_Il se releva à l'aide son arme, son fantôme gardien, Minotaure, en forme boule humaine, au dessus de lui. Ramon est un homme d'une musculature incroyable, carré d'épaule et aussi baraqué qu'un ours. Il est brun avec des cheveux longs ondulés qui lui retombent sur les épaules. Habillé d'une chemise sans manche noire, entrouverte, qui laisse apparaître ses puissants pectoraux, un pantalon noir, des boots noir, et une ceinture noire. (1)_

« C'était juste pour tester tes réactions.

« Tu n'as qu'à les tester pendant mes entraînements de combat avec toi, _dit-elle d'un ton sec._

_Elle ne ressemblait pu à la gentille jeune fille de tout à l'heure, mais plutôt à un dragon enragé, et ses yeux rouges étaient devenus plus qu'effrayant._

« Quel mauvais caractère. Je te présente mes excuses, voilà. T'es contente ?

_Elle continuait de le fixer sans un dire un mot._

« Je suis juste venu te dire que Maître Yami veut te parler. Et tout de suite.

« Oui c'est bon j'y vais…

_Ramon repartit comme il était venu. Elle se mit en route avec Amya a ses côtés._

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour que maître Yami te convoque ?

« Ben je sais pas, j'ai rien détruit, j'ai pas fait de bêtises non plus…

« Pour une fois, hi hi

« Sans commentaire, _lui répondit-elle en souriant._ C'est peut être pour me rajouter un entraînement supplémentaire.

« Encore ! Mais c'est ton grand-père tout de même, il pourrait te ménager.

« Oui, mais il est avant tout le chef de la famille Asaki, et il doit veiller à ce qu'on soit à la hauteur de notre réputation.

« Si tu le dis, mais en tant que fantôme gardien, je m'inquiète un peu pour toi. N'oublie pas que tu as une santé fragile.

« Mais oui va, je sais où sont mes limites.

_Elle sourit à son amie et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la demeure Asaki. Contrairement au manoir des Tao qui est grand par la hauteur, celui des Asaki n'est pas très haut, il ne fait que deux étages. Mais il prend beaucoup de place sur l'espace. Après tout, il faut y loger tous les membres de la famille, et sans compter toutes les pièces d'entraînement, de détente…_

_Une fois passer la porte d'entrée, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le bureau du chef de famille._

_Toc toc_

« Oui, Aurore, je t'attendais.

_Elle entra et s'assit en face de son grand père._

« Que me veux-tu grand- père ?

« Est-ce que tu connais la prophétie sacrée de notre famille ?

« Hummm… _réfléchi_ celle avec les Tao et un dragon et je sais pu trop quoi encore ?

« Oui, c'est cela : La famille Tao de son importance perdra après la défaite face aux guerriers Enrah. S'exiler en terres arides et isolées obligée elle sera et s'éloigner de la famille Asaki elle devra. Seulement rien n'est perdu pour ces deux clans unis par une amitié profonde. Dans des centaines d'années deux élus séparés par 141 jours apparaîtront et afin de rassembler les deux familles ils s'uniront. Après les 18 années de la Vierge ils se rencontreront et Le céleste Dragon de L'union ils formeront quand "un" ils feront.

« Ah oui, tu m'en as déjà parlé quand j'étais petite… Mais pourquoi tu m'as convoqué ? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

« Pour faire simple je vais être direct : tu es l'élue de notre famille, Aurore, et tu es aussi la Vierge qui est citée.

« Et… alors ? _dit-elle d'une voix hésitante._

« Et alors, tu auras 18 ans le 21 mai prochain, c'est-à-dire dans 7 jours. Tu vas donc devoir t'unir avec l'élu des Tao.

« Et ça veut dire quoi au juste ? _Questionna Amya, inquiète pour son amie._

« Dans une semaine, Aurore sera mariée. D'ailleurs les Tao vont venir s'installer dans leur ancien manoir dès demain. J'irai leur rendre visite dès leur arrivée. Il faut perpétuer notre amitié. Après nous nous regrouperons tous à la demeure Shin-Kiô afin de préparer la cérémonie. Puis…

« Attends attends ! L'interrompit sa petite fille. Tu… tu peux répéter !

« Dans une semaine tu seras mariée.

_Ayant achevé sa phrase, il se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant sa petite fille seule dans le bureau. Aurore n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle était là, bouche ouverte et ne respirait plus. Abasourdie par cette nouvelle._

« Toi…Toi mariée ? _Amya n'en revenait pas non plus. Comment Aurore qui avait toujours dit que s'enticher d'un garçon était une perte de temps inutile. Comment sa doshi pourrait se marier, se demanda-t-elle intérieurement._ Eh eh ! Respire ! Tu vas pas mourir pour ça quand même

_Derrière la porte coulissante en papier de riz, maître Yami discutait avec son fils, Ramon._

« Alors père, comment a-t-elle réagi ?

« Eh bien, elle…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! _cri venant du bureau_

« HA HA HA ! Je crois que j'ai compris père. _Ramon était mort de rire, mais pas surpris par la réaction de sa nièce qu'il connaît bien._

_Au même instant à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là vers l'est, toujours en Chine, dans un haut et grand manoir, on entendit :_

« QUOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? Cria Tao Ren

(1) Vous aurez compris le noir est sa couleur préférée

Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre.

Ne vous fiez pas aux apprences, Aurore n'est pas une sainte et elle n'est pas parfaite, vous vous en rendrez vite compte. Pour résumer les nouveaux persos qui apparaissent. La jeune fille aux yeux rouges c'est Aurore, Amya est son fantôme gardien, Ramon est son oncle et le fils de maître Yami (le chef de famille). Aurore est donc la petite fille de Yami

La fin du chapitre 2 est la fin du chapitre 1 en fait "

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Aurore** : eh c'est quoi cette histoire maï-chan ? Je veux pas me marier moi !

**Maï-chan** : mais tu verras, ren est très mignon et...

**Aurore** : rien à cirer. Viens par ici !

**Maï-chan** : au secours !


End file.
